Families Collide
by RhiniHeartBreaker
Summary: When the Lyons kids are sent to the Blocks Estate for a year, they never expect to fall into a whirlwind of drama. This year, is going to be far from boring. More of a summary inside. Predictable pairings. Read and review. On hiatus.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, songs, or brands mentioned in this story. I only own the plot. **

**Inspired by: Lakeside Love by Wingzz**

**Beta'ed by Ms Lovable**

**The Lyons Family**

Claire Lyons- When her parents decide to move her and her brothers to New York, she is the one that is the most bummed out. Her parents give her the choice of choosing between staying at her grandma's house and going to the Blocks house. She chooses the Blocks but only because she doesn't want to leave her family behind. Soon, she falls for Abercrombie-model-hot Cam Block. Will she snag the guy or does fate have another plan in mind?

Derrick Lyons- He has been moping around because of the move. He had finally taken his brother's place as Star Goalie and now they were moving out of the state. He was more popular than ever and his parents just come and swipe it all from under him. After a stern talk with his older brother, he decides to hold his head up high and hope for the best. He makes friends rapidly with the Block children. He also gains a crush on the beautiful but notorious Massie Block. Will he be able to steal her heart or will his heart get broken in half?

Kristen Lyons- She was happy for the move, because she felt it was time for a new Kristen. When she arrives at Westchester, she will lose the shyness and will become confident. Too bad it's not as easy as it sounds. Soon, she falls against her will for perverted Kemp Block. She doesn't understand her attraction towards him but decides to follow her heart. Too bad She doesn't understand her attraction towards him but decides to follow her heart. Too bad he doesn't seem to notice her at all. She doesn't understand her attraction towards him but decides to follow her heart. Too bad he doesn't seem to notice her at all. She doesn't understand her attraction towards him but decides to follow her heart. Too bad he doesn't seem to notice her at all. he doesn't seem to notice her at all. She asks her fashion obsessed sister for a makeover. Will it be enough to make Kemp's heart skip a beat or will it end disastrously?

Dylan Lyons- Definitely pro- moving. She has heard that New York had the best malls ever and this fashion star wasn't going to pass down this opportunity. As soon as she gets to the Block estate, she bonds with Massie and Alicia Block. They are both fashion forward and take her gladly under their wing. Soon, Kristen comes to her for clothes advice and she takes the opportunity to make her glamorous. Will she be able to succeed or will she crash and burn?

Todd Lyons- He really doesn't minds about the move. He was never really popular and he didn't really care. Soon he befriends Chris Block and all the 

other Block children. He has a lot more pranks in mind for Claire. He gets a brilliant prank idea and can't wait to try it out. Will this prank push Claire way too far? And will it actually, _gulp_, get him in trouble?

Chris Lyons- He is sad about the move, but gets over it quickly. He leaves his girlfriend of two years behind and promises her a functional long-distance relationship. He comforts his brother, Derrick, and soon he is whipped away to Westchester. Suddenly, things are happening way too fast. The long-distance relationship is easier said than done. He's never been attracted to the girly girl fashion extraordinaire type. So why is he falling for Alicia Block?

_These kids are in for the ride of a lifetime; this is guaranteed to be a summer they'll never forget._

_**A/N:**_** Do you like it? Hate it? Please, review so that I know if I should continue. Constructive criticism welcome! **


	2. Shocking News

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters because they belong to Lisi Harrison. I do own the plot, though.**

**Inspired by: Lakeside Love by Wingzz**

**Beta'ed by: Ms Lovable.**

**Claire POV**

It was the perfect dream, it actually felt like reality. I was strutting down the red carpet with a stunning blue dress that reached my knees.

I was smiling for the cameras and many paparazzi were calling my name.

"Claire, Claire", one of them shouted.

Suddenly, I felt something pushing me and impatiently screaming my name. I opened my eyes.

_Poof._ There goes my perfect dream.

Derrick, my twin brother, was shaking me and telling me to wake up.

Ugh. It's summer, what could he possibly want from me?!

"Yes, Derrick?" I said while sighing.

He ruined the best dream I've had all summer.

"Mom and dad called a 'family meeting'" he announced, making quotes with his fingers at the family meeting part.

Nooooo. I hate family meetings. It's usually something stupid. Last time, it was because Dylan had lost her precious limited edition Jimmy Choo sandals.

I mean, seriously. I headed downstairs anyways.

I might get grounded if I ignored my parents and I couldn't be grounded in the summer.

When I got there, I noticed that all my family was already there. I was the only one that overslept.

Well, you're probably wondering exactly who my family is.

I have a fairly extensive family. My parents got busy way too much.

They had decided to have six kids, which meant I had 5 brothers and sisters.

Don't get me wrong, I love my siblings but, whose brilliant idea was that?

In our living room were all my siblings and my parents. We had a tendency to arrange ourselves by age. That's pretty weird now that I think about it.

Todd, my annoying little brother was sitting on the right edge of the sofa. He had wild red hair and green eyes, which he got from my dad. He was the worst little...thing ever. He was the number one prankster and I've been doomed to be his choice sibling for said pranks. My parents think he is an angel. Whenever I'd come complaining they'd just shake their heads and reply, "He's just twelve". He's just twelve, my butt.

Next, came Dylan. She was Todd's twin, but her I could handle. She had his same appearance. She was what you would call a girly-girl. I'm not saying that's wrong, it's just you get tired of her whining and you get annoyed of receiving frilly skirts for your birthday. Personal experience. You cannot mess with her and shopping, if you do as much as get in her way, you won't be in one piece the next day. She loved to splurge on designer items and the mall was her hangout place. Deep inside she was an emotional person that loved to be with her family. That was the side I loved.

Next to Dylan was Derrick, my twin brother. Derrick was fourteen like me. Though, I was older by 4 minutes. And I never let him forget it. He was blond and had puppy-dog brown eyes. My eyes were blue, unlike his. Where he got it from, I'll never know. His obsession was soccer, just like mine. We weren't very close but we had our bonding moments. Derrick was a complete mystery to me. He was always locked up in his room or outside playing soccer. According to the girls in my school, he was a hottie X 10. Me, I couldn't see it.

Right next to Derrick, with her face hidden by a book, was my older sister Kristen. She had blonde hair and today, her eyes were aqua. They always change colors. My sister had many cool but weird things about her. She was always reading or writing, even now in the summer. She was fifteen but unlike other fifteen year olds she never went out to party and she didn't care about her makeup or her clothes. Kristen was completely down-to-earth and she was almost always shy. She only came out of her shell when you'd talk to her about something interesting. Whenever I needed homework help or a nice talk, I would go to Kristen.

Chris, the oldest, who was seventeen, was sitting on the other edge of the sofa. He had blond hair and striking blue eyes. He was the best brother anyone could ask for and personally my favorite. He gave the best advice and he was always there to hold me while I cried. He helped me with soccer, due to the fact that he was the captain of the soccer team.

My parents were sitting down in front of us in chairs. My parents, Judy and Jay Lyons, were very compassionate. They almost never screamed or had fights. They loved each other very much. My mom had the blonde hair and blue eyes that characterized most of my siblings, 

including me. My dad had red hair and green eyes, which explained Dylan and Todd. They are the odd ones in my opinion. My parents both worked as doctors in many places. We were usually moving, but we have stayed here in Florida for almost five years. I think they have been permanently assigned. That's a good thing, because we have gotten tired of the whole moving everywhere thing.

All in all, we made up the picture perfect Lyons family.

Now, to see what this whole family meeting is about. I took my place next to Derrick and Kristen and waited for the meeting to start.

My dad cleared his throat and nodded at my mom. My mom usually did the talking at family meetings; she was the most reasonable and would always get right to the point. My dad would begin to ramble about things completely off topic and would take forever to tell us what he was going to say. Most of the time he just forgot.

"Children, we have some news we think you would like "my mom started off.

Finally, some good news.

Maybe we were going on vacation, or getting a raise in our allowances. Oh my gosh, maybe Todd was adopted and needed to return to his original family!

That would make my day.

"You're going to Westchester, New York" she said.

WHAT?!

___**A/N: How was it? Was it completely horrible and I should stop right now, or does it have potential to shine? Well, review!**_


	3. Explanations and Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Beta'ed by: Ms Lovable**

**Claire POV**

This can't be happening. We can't move again! I already got used to Florida.

"Mom, what do you mean we're going to Westchester?" Chris asked with a calm tone.

He was the best at controlling his temper. I have no idea how he does it.

"Well, we were assigned to go to a hospital in Japan and we felt that Japan would be too much of a dramatic move for you" she nervously side-glanced at my dad and continued, "We called up a friend and he offered to take you in for a year, I'm sure you would remember him, Mr. Block?"

Of course I remembered Mr. Block. His children utterly hated us. The last time we visited, I was 5 and believe me it had to be the worst experience of my life. The eldest were always picking on us and the youngest were pains in the behind, and that's an understatement.

"Of course we remember Mr. Block, mom, his children made it very clear we weren't welcome, and that was only for a week, imagine a year!" Derrick said, making it very clear he was opposed to the move.

"Derrick, they're older now and more mature" Mom replied with a reassuring smile.

"What about you guys? We won't see you for a year?" Kristen asked, seeming slightly nervous.

"We'll visit twice a month." Mom reassured her again.

"After a year, we'll be coming back to Florida. That's another reason why we don't want to buy a house in Japan" my dad offered, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started.

There was no changing their minds now; it seemed as if they had given this a lot of thought.

We were as good as gone.

**Derrick POV**

This was totally unfair. I have a life; they can't just swipe it all from under me!

"Mom, I just became soccer goalie, which was my life-long dream, and now you're telling me I have to leave that all behind?" I asked her.

"Derrick, I'm sure that when you come back, everything will be the same." My dad replied.

"But it's not fair!" I protested.

"That is enough on the subject. This meeting is over, go pack your bags you're leaving this Saturday." He said with a final tone.

I stormed off upstairs and slammed my door.

I threw myself on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep my anger tears inside my eyes. I know that slamming the door was a bit dramatic, but I seriously don't care at this moment.

How can they do this to me? My life had finally hit a peak and they just come out of nowhere and take it all away! Had they not even considered what we would think of this impromptu move?

Then, I heard a knock on my door. I sat up and wiped my eyes just in case.

"Come in." I shouted.

"Hey" It was Chris.

He came towards me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"If mom and dad sent you to comfort me, I don't want to hear your Dr. Phil garbage." I said bitterly.

"Mom and dad didn't say anything to me, I just wanted to come and see how you were doing. You know, Derrick, you aren't the only one that's affected with this decision."

My thoughts flickered to my siblings. How are _they_ feeling about this?

Todd and Dylan didn't protest at all. They probably don't care. Todd is okay with anything as long as he has people to torture with his pranks. As for Dylan, anywhere with a mall is paradise. Kristen only cares because our parents are going to be in Japan and we aren't going to see them daily. Claire was quiet all meeting, so I'm not sure. She's probably mad, though. She's in the soccer team as well and she got the center forward position. Like me, she was probably bummed out because of that. Chris probably made the best of it, like he always does. He is eternally the good boy of the family.

I didn't respond, because I knew he was _somewhat_ right.

"I know that you know what I mean. Derrick, I'm going to have to leave Samantha behind. You're not the only one sacrificing his happiness."

I thought about Samantha. She's Chris's two-year girlfriend, he seems to love her and she returns the love eagerly. She has short choppy red hair and blue eyes. She's relatively lean and is captain of the volleyball, tennis and softball team. Samantha is into as many sports as Chris and I think that's what brought them together in the first place. I always wish that someday I'll have somebody like Samantha, but hopefully that somebody is more of a girl. Unlike Chris, I like my girls to act like girls.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but can the timing be anymore horrible? I mean, I think I just hit the best part of my teenage years and suddenly, this pops out" I said grimacing.

"Derrick, believe me, I know, but do it for mom and dad. It hurts them to see us this opposed to their idea. They believe that this is the best for us and if that's what they think, we should listen to what they say. Plus, it's only a year. Before you know it, we'll be back here." Chris said trying to reassure me.

"Give it a chance." Chris added. He patted my back and left the room.

I sighed audibly and threw myself once more on my bed.

Maybe I _can_ give this a chance.

**Claire POV**

I slumped my way upstairs and sat on my pink bean bag. It was a gift from my grandma and I always sat on it when I had to think.

I don't know what my feelings are for the move. I guess I'm opposed to it but I feel ok with it, too? I decided to make a pros and cons list about the move. Whenever I was troubled, I always cleared my head with these lists. I guess I was a list person, like my mom.

Pros

New Friends-Chance to have higher soccer position-Leave Andy

Cons

Leave old friends- Leave soccer position- Leave Andy

My eyes went towards the last reason on my pros and cons list. That had to be my most valid reason.

Andy Jeffries is my ex-boyfriend and he may be my first love.

Our relationship was going great until he decided to ruin it by kissing my best friend Becky Manning.

Let's just say she's my ex best friend now.

I guess this move is a way to run away from my past, but I've never been the type to run away when the going gets tough.

More than anything, I want to show Andy that I am strong and don't need him.

By running away I won't have that chance. Maybe this move is what I need.

Then, I won't ever cry myself to sleep again. I heard a knock on the door and I went and opened it.

My mother was standing there. She came in and sat on my blue comforter.

"Claire, we're giving you a choice. We know you are going through a hard time right now and we're giving you an alternative" My mom explained.

"Your grandparents offered to take you in and we're giving you the privilege of choosing. Which do you prefer the Blocks or grandpa and grandma?"

I thought about my choice. Grandpa and grandma lived here in Orlando, so I wouldn't have to change cities, or states for that matter.

I could show Andy that I was strong without him.

Now the question was, **was** I strong enough? If I went to the Blocks, I'd be with new people. Even if those people hated me, it'd be a change. A good change, too.

And most importantly, my family would be there, well the majority at least.

"Okay mom, thanks for the offer but I think I want to go to the Blocks" I responded.

"Okay, no problem, now get to packing" She said and walked out of the room.

Now only one thought ran through my head. Did I make the right choice?

**Chris POV**

I had been dreading doing this for the past hours. After I heard the news, I called up Samantha and told her to meet me at the park after her tennis practice.

I headed towards our log. In our freshman year, we had our first kiss on that brown slightly mossy log. After our kiss we had carved our initials on the side.

Now, every time we met, this was our destination. We always came here to remember that kiss. I sat on it and waited. After five minutes, I saw Samantha coming towards me.

She had a worried look on her face. Maybe I didn't disguise my nervousness on the phone well enough.

"Hey Chris" Samantha said and gave me a peck. Her hair was in a low messy bun and she had her tennis skirt and tank top on. Her face was free of makeup except for the small amount of ChapStick on her lips. Knowing her, she had applied it while running over here.

Somewhere deep in my mind, the part free of worries, I noticed how good she looked. "Samantha, we need to talk" I said to her.

Oh no, her eyes turned glassy and her expression changed into an unreadable one.

I shouldn't have said those words. I needed more sedate words that possibly weren't code for 'we're breaking up'.

"No, no, I meant I need to tell you something" I tried again.

"Um, okay sure" she said and sat next to me not caring about her white tennis skirt. Most girls would've gotten revolted at the idea of sitting on a log, but my girlfriend was cool that way.

I decided to just let it out. "I'm moving to New York for a year" I shot out.

I had hoped for a smoother delivery, but nothing ever goes as planned.

"So, what? Are we breaking up?" She questioned, her blue eyes turning navy.

"No, I think we should establish a long distance relationship"

"What? You know those never work. We might as well just break up"

Her nose was becoming red and her eyes were threatening to spill the tears.

"Yeah, I know, but I think we can do it. We've always been the best at things, might as well try our hand at this" I replied.

"Promise me that it'll work out just fine"

I looked deep into her cobalt eyes and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"I promise" I replied, not thinking twice.

I pulled her against me and held her in my arms. I allowed my words to hang in the air and my promise to set in her heart.

**A/n: Sorry for the wait. I promise that in the next chapter they will finally meet the Blocks. I'm so sorry. Please review. The cute purple button on the bottom left calls your name! **


	4. Meeting the Blocks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize.**

**Beta'ed by: Ms Lovable**

**Claire Pov**

As Isaac, the Block's driver, pulled up into the driveway, all I could do was gawk at the size of the Block's home. I shouldn't be surprised, though. After all, Isaac did come pick us up in a Range Rover/ Limo that amazingly could fit us all comfortably.

Still, the sight left me with my mouth open. The majestic home was beige toned and was outlined with a chocolate color. The contrast of the colors made it seem unique and it stood out from all the other white houses on the block. There was a gate around the premises that had a pearl tone and I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually made of pearls. Never had I seen such a green lawn or such a huge backyard. I thought my school's field was huge, but now I doubt it'll ever be the same to me. Now, hopefully the Block's were as nice as their home.

Isaac opened the doors for us and took out our entire luggage from the trunk. In no time, there were servants taking our luggage away to wherever their destination was.

"Do you guys want to change before meeting the Blocks?" Isaac asked us.

My siblings started shaking their heads, but Dylan and I exchanged glances and we both silently agreed that we needed to change.

"Yes, please" I answered for both of us.

"Follow me, then" he replied.

Dylan and I followed him through the big house, while the rest of the family lounged outside in the extravagent lawn. Staring and looking around in awe, I couldn't believe a house could be this beautiful. Everything looked so expensive and regal. This was a huge deal compared to our house. Isaac led us upstairs to two rooms that were empty except for the huge queen bed that occupied each. I guess we all get our own rooms.

We thanked Isaac and found our luggage in a corner, ready for unpacking. I pulled my suitcase onto my bed and searched for comfortable clothes. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was a light blue Hollister halter top with white capris. I put on my light blue flats and went to Dylan's room.

Of course, Dylan had to put on something classy and perfect. She had on an Ella Moss green strapless mini dress with a black belt cinching it at the waist. On her feet she wore green Marc by Marc Jacobs pumps. Unlike Dylan, I didn't care much for designers. We had the money to afford designer clothes, but they never interested me.

I checked my hair in the mirror and put it up in a pony tail. Dylan, predictably, brought out all her sprays and curlers and curled her hair to perfection. Oh yes, if the Blocks are anything like their house, Dylan will be the first one to fit in.

After we made sure we were 'first impression ready', we strode out of Dylan's room and went into what seemed to be the living room. Only, this living room looked like a theatre. A lady was there polishing the tables.

She looked up and introduced herself with a Spanish accent.

"Hello there, I'm Inez, the Block's housekeeper. If you ever need anything, beep me over the intercom and I will assist you. There is one in each of your rooms."

An intercom in every room? How rich were these people? I glanced at Dylan to see if she was as surprised as I was, but she put on a face that led you to believe that she called people on intercoms every day. She probably didn't want to seem like an idiot, like I probably looked.

"Oh, of course, thank you. By the way, would you perchance know where the rest of my siblings are?" Dylan asked in a polite voice. Whoa, when did Dylan learn such big words? Perchance? I don't think _I_ know what that means. She really is going through with this act.

"Yes, follow the hallway to the left until you find a glass door. If you go through there you will be led into the backyard where you can probably find your siblings." She answered.

We followed Inez's directions and started down the hall. It seemed infinite. There were elaborate paintings on the walls and many of them I recognized from my portraiture class in Orlando. After what seemed like a mile, we reached the aforementioned glass door. I had to stop and admire it. The glass door had roses carved into it and the doorknob seemed like it was made of glass, too. When will the wonders ever cease?

Dylan opened the door and a gigantic lawn came into view. The first thing I noticed was that there was some kind of game going on. It looked like soccer but the last time I checked, Soccer didn't include tackling.

Next, I noticed the Blocks. I noticed how drastically they had changed. I mean, sure, people grow, but I noticed that they had this air of maturity around them. Where did the prank-playing, ice cream-throwing, hair-pulling kids go?

At first, I couldn't focus on one person, due to their distracting beauty, but then _he _made a goal or a touch down or whatever you call it when you score in this game. _He _started jumping up and down in the air, in obvious glory.

He was toned and suntanned and had the most perfect shoulder muscles ever. He was wearing a thin green Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt and jean cargo pants. You could see his six-pack right through the shirt and when he smiled I felt shivers go up my spine. He had the whitest most gleaming smile ever. As if his shaggy black hair weren't enough, he had two different colored eyes. One green and the other blue. I wouldn't have been surprised to find him on one of my Hollister bags. He was just a perfect Abercrombie God.

A guy with shaggy brown hair and mocha-colored eyes tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards Dylan and I. He looked over and the world ceased to exist. The only two people left were me and that gorgeous hunk of a boy.

Then, a woman stood up from one of the lawn chairs and headed towards us. I snapped out of my trance and paid attention. With a smile she regarded us, "You must be Claire and Dylan, I'm Mrs. Block, but please call me Kendra." She had a huge smile and you could see all her perfectly white teeth. She also looked like she injected Botox once in a while. Actually, maybe she injected it more than _once in a while. _

She looked in the direction of Mr. Abercrombie God and turned to me, "Don't worry they'll love you"

Oh gosh. Did she catch me drooling over her son? How embarrassing.

"Well, are you all going to stand there like orangutans or are you going to introduce yourselves?" Kendra scolded to her children.

It looked like my siblings had already been introduced because they just kept on doing what they were doing.

The Block children - I don't even know if I should still call them children - looked at each other and seemed to come to a silent agreement. A guy who looked about my age stepped out of the line they had created in front of us.

He was the guy who had pointed Dylan and I out to Mr. Abercrombie God. He was wearing a black t-shirt that in script said _art_ and a New York Yankees cap on his head. He was really cute, but who wasn't cute or beautiful in this family?

He extended his arm towards us and we both shook his hand. So formal. In Orlando we'd hug and kiss strangers. Guess physical contact is frowned upon here in Westchester.

"Hey, my name is Josh and I apparently will be making the introductions." he said rolling his eyes.

Josh looked at me closely and asked, "Hey, you look about my age, are you going to be a junior this year?"

"Umm, yea much" 

Oh my gosh, is it that hard to choose between 'yea' and 'pretty much'? Now I sound like a total retard! He gave me an understanding smile but I saw him side-glance at his siblings.

"Well, this is Kemp," He pointed to a tall guy to his right. Kemp obviously thought he was the second coming of Eminem, or something. He had a huge gold chain around his neck and had big defined arms. Like all Blocks, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was also wearing baggy jeans and a huge t-shirt.

"Yo" He greeted and promptly looked away. How astonishing.

Next, Josh pointed to a girl that was inhumanly pretty. They should make a rule in life: No girl should look like a supermodel and still have curves and defined breasts. It just wasn't fair for the rest of us. "Alicia, the oldest." Josh said.

Alicia had an I-Disdain-You-Less-Beautiful-People look on her face. Not surprisingly, she didn't even greet us.

Josh shrugged it off and moved on. Then, he pointed to a girl who had the same expression as Alicia. Did this run in the female part of the family?

"My beloved twin sister, Massie" Josh said in a sarcastic tone. Massie had Josh's looks but her eyes were a beautiful molten amber color. Her hair was the glossiest I had ever seen and her lips were practically reflective.

"And don't you forget it," She snottily said back.

Well, at least she replied.

"This is Cam" Josh continued. Abercrombie God had a nice name, too. Cam… so perfect. I smiled at him and he smiled that gorgeous smile back.

Thank God I'm not prone to swooning. At least, on the outside.

"And finally, this is Chris, but he likes to be called Plovert, something about his name being too common" Josh explained. Chris was Dylan's age and was not an exception on the Block's must-be-beautiful-rule. "Hi" He said politely.

Then he ran back to Todd and the Blocks took this as a sign to resume their activities.

They seemed nice…

After our whole introduction session, Mrs. Block came over and sent us to get ready for dinner. This surprised me. These people actually change clothes for dinner.

I turned to Josh, which may I add is the only one easy to talk to, who was on my left. "Why do we need to change?" I asked. I mean, how bizarre.

With a smile he responded, "Oh, because my mom is Spanish and in her old home, grandma always made them change before dinner. Guess it was passed down. Just wear something semi-formal"

Semi-formal? What does that even _mean_? How can you be half formal?

Guess I have to go ask Dylan for help. Thank goodness for my petite form, because I have nothing that even resembles formal. I caught up to her.

"Hey Dylan, may I please borrow something?"

"Sure. I'm heading over to Massie's room right now to change, though. So you're on your own. Just look through my closet. The semi-formal section is right after the casual section. Don't worry, it's marked."

Wow, she already has friends and her closet labeled. Didn't I say she was going to be the first to fit in?

I headed to my room and after a quick bath; I went to Dylan's room. As promised, it was deserted. I looked through her closet and found the semi-formal section, marked by her loopy script in green pen. I slipped on a red halter mini dress by Theory that seemed cute enough. I searched her shoes and found black Gucci lace-up sandals and put those on. Next I got my hair, which was in a ponytail, and put it in a half-up 'do.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow, I looked like I was going to a party. This is just dinner, what's the big deal?

I went into the hall, closing the door behind me. At the exact same moment, Derrick was coming out of his room. He was wearing dark wash shorts with a green button up shirt. He looked good.

We walked alongside each other. "So, how are you liking it?" I asked my dear brother.

"It's pretty good. I like having my own room, but this formal thing? It's gonna take a while to get used to."

"What about the girls? I saw you checking Massie and Alicia out."

"Yeah, well try finding _one guy_ who doesn't check Massie and Alicia out."

"You have a point. Guys _are_ ruled by their hormones"

"Oh and girls aren't? Call it twin connection but I saw you all googly-eyed over Cam."

I hit his shoulder and he laughed. Stupid twin connection.

We rounded the corner and saw Plovert. "Hey Plovert, where is the dinning room?" I asked him.

He looked behind him and just kept walking. How rude!

I looked at Derrick and he seemed confused. We just decided to follow him. Soon, we were at the dining room. It looked like a restaurant, the fancy type. This formal attire went perfectly with the surroundings. I looked around the table and saw that the whole Block family was seated and so was our family.

The places all had nametags on them. I sat in my designated place and looked around. This seemed like a plan to make us socialize with each other. I was smack dab between Massie and Alicia.

Oh, the joy.

Two or three waiters came out with plates of food. A maid went around asking what we wanted to drink. I was feeling overwhelmed so I picked a simple dish. Todd, much to my embarrassment, was asking for a kids menu. Thankfully, the butler brought him chicken nuggets without a word. After our food was served, conversation started.

"So are you all ready for school on Monday?" William asked.

We, my siblings and I, dropped our utensils in shock.

"School?!" we all said together.

"Yes, you all start school on Monday. I thought you knew, that's why you came this weekend." He explained.

"But it's summer. June and July are summer months!" Kristen frantically told him.

"Well, we start school in June and end in April." William responded calmly.

Oh my gosh! I was getting _no_ summer vacation! I wanted to shout, scream, call my parents, get on the next plane to Orlando, but all I did was stuff another piece of filet mignon into my mouth. And the dinner proceeded the same way.

Kendra and William made all the conversation with the occasional question from Josh. After that awkward dinner, I retreated to my room. I still had to get used to the pink color. I decided to send my parents an email.

From: 

To: 

Subject: Settling into the Block home

Hi mom and dad!

Everything is great! The home is beautiful and we each have our own rooms. Kendra and William are really nice. The Block children are getting used to us. Only one problem, why didn't you tell us about school?! Well, the shock is over now. Wish me luck in the new school! I miss you guys already. Hope you had a nice flight. Email me or call me, soon!

Lots of Love,

Claire

I looked at one of the lines in my email. '_The Block children are getting used to us_'. I felt guilty for lying but I didn't want my parents to worry. With a last sigh, I clicked send and hoped that tomorrow that line would come true.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for the wait. School is crazy and it's really hard to update, with homework and all. I will try to update every weekend, if it's possible. Please review. I tried my best on this chapter. Sorry if it seems boring. Promise things will happen in the next one.**

**The purple button on the left hand corner calls your name!**


End file.
